A flexible printed circuit (FPC) may be used for connecting components inside an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC). A notebook PC, for example, typically includes a housing in which a liquid crystal display (LCD) is provided and another housing in which a main board is provided. The main board includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory. A kind of notebook PC is provided with a camera at a position on the housing of the LCD side distant from the housing of the main board side. In the notebook PC including the camera, the camera and the main board may be connected to each other via the FPC. The FPC connecting the camera and the main board passes through the inside of the housing provided with the LCD.
In the notebook PCs, the housing is often made of a conductor such as magnesium. In order to improve characteristics of electromagnetic interference (EMI) in the FPC, a ground (GND) pattern of the FPC is connected to the housing on the LCD side. Conventionally, a GND pattern portion of the FPC is fixed to the housing with an adhesive tape to secure connection to the GND.
With regard to GND connection, there is known a conventional technique of connecting a transparent conductive film in the LCD body to a ground in a circuit board via the FPC. There is also known a conventional technique of holding a touch panel connected to the FPC with an LCD holder connected to the GND.
However, in the case of fixing the FPC with the adhesive tape, it is needed to prepare and handle the adhesive tape for fixing the FPC, so that the number of components is increased, and that the number of person-hours for assembly is also increased. Furthermore, at the time of disassembly, operation of peeling off the adhesive tape on the FPC is required, so that the number of person-hours at the time of disassembly is also increased. Additionally, in a case of roughly peeling off the adhesive tape on the FPC, large force is applied to a connection point between the FPC and the component, so that a failure such as that a terminal is bent may be caused.